My first love (Elsanna Week Day 7: Your favorite AU 2015)
by BbSis
Summary: Anna wakes up with someone on her bed. Who this person could be! Elsanna AU. Not sisters. For Elsanna week.


Hello there!

I had problems to finish this on time, but I hope it is a pleasure reading :3

Meant for Elsanna Week day 7: Your favorite au.

I don't own Frozen.

* * *

My first love

The warmth of the sun in my face made me realize it was day again. I can't believe I forgot to close the curtains! It's too early to wake up! I shifted on the bed, entangling my legs on the soft and cozy sheets and probably another pair of legs, and buried my face on the crook of a neck. Inhaling lazily, the scent of fresh mint and chocolate with a smooth ochre smell of sweat and personal smell of the body invaded my senses. It was rather pleasant and made my heart skip. As my body gained conscience, I felt arms around my back in a loose embrace. The touch was smooth and delicate. It was so comfortable that seemed I've been into those arms since forever.

Okay. There is someone with me in my bed. Why I can't remember about this? Think clearly, Anna!

 _After work, I went to vent out on a club. I have an ass as a coworker and he was specially annoying yesterday. I just wanted to grab a few drinks and forget everything, since the next day would be sunday. I was at the counter enjoying a few doses of tequila and looking at my behind through the bar mirror. That was when I sighted a situation. There was this pretty pale blonde girl surrounded by two tall men. I have to admit, her beauty took me by surprise. Her blond eyebrows were arched in annoyance, her ice-blue eyes pierced the men like she wanted to impale them, her delicate noistrils were dilated as she seemed to conceal her anger, her full lips painted in red were pressed in a thin line. It was unbelievable that those guys didn't notice she just wanted them to go away. Both were quite handsome, but something in those men troubled me. The tallest of the two had a neat raven beard jaw, his lips showed off a full white teeth smile, his nose was slightly big, his expressive brown eyes had a malicious glint framed by large eyebrows and messy straight black bangs and hair. The other man had a broad shaved jaw, his lips moved with unheard words, his angular nose added a charm together with his gestures, his dark green eyes couldn't stop moving like analyzing the woman's body, his perfectly sculpted eyebrows twitched while she talked, his dark blond hair was combed backwards in a topknot. Something in their expression made me fear for that gorgeous girl. Like a sixth sense. Is it coherent? Following my instincts, I ordered another dose of tequila and decided to intervene. I approached the three with two glasses in one hand, with the other I lightly touched the woman's back, feeling softness of the blue dress she was wearing. She shivered at my contact._

 _"Sorry about taking so long." I bluntly apologized, ignoring the men. The woman looked confused for half a second, then she understood what I was trying to do._

 _"It's fine." She answered looking straight into my eyes. The side of her red lips twitched upwards seductively. I had to admit, closer she was even more beautiful. My heart skipped a beat. "Shall we go then, my dear?" With that, she took one of the doses in my hand._

 _"I wouldn't want anything else." I replied with my best smile. Then, she lightly hit the bottom part of the dose cup she was holding on the edge of the one that remained in my hand, obviously toasting for something. So, she drew the dose to her mouth and drank it in a single movement. I did the same. After a brief moment sharing a glance with the gorgeous woman, I courteously added looking at the two men. "Now, if you excuse us." And I gently lead her to where I was sitting at the counter. The two stared at us dumbfounded and before they could manage to come up with defying words, we were out of sight._

Ironically, I wasn't in a gay bar. I just went to the nearest bar I knew, so no, it wasn't a gay bar. Yet, I played a lesbian girl. I played a lesbian girl to save a gorgeous breath-taking woman who might think I'm weird and gross. Oh, god. What have I done?! But she is with me now, in my bed. And we are cuddling. She is warm and comfortable. I nuzzled more on her side and her arm pulled me closer to her body. I really like this. But what is her name again?

 _The blonde woman kept staring at me while I ordered more tequila for two. Her gaze was really making me uncomfortable. The moment of bravery left me already, leaving me with a woman I didn't know. She is free from those inconvenient men, why she is not going away? Why she is not going to enjoy the bar? Is she waiting for friends? Why she is alone? All those questions pestered me while I felt her ice-blue eyes analyzing me._

 _"I come to a bar to forget an asshole and find two." A sweet melodic voice reached my ears and I look at its owner. Her lips still held that sexy half smile. "Thank you. They were making me reach the edge of patience."_

 _"I guess we are on the same boat. It was a pleasure." Wait right there, Anna! Where all this flirting tone is coming from? "Can I know the name of the gorgeous woman I just saved? Oh my god! I just called you gorgeous?! Really? I'm sorry! It's just that..." There I go panicking again... But I just heard a giggle. Her gaze was still on me, and it made me feel I was the only one in that bar._

 _"Elsa. My name is Elsa. Don't apologize. You're cute and sincere. Most importantly, you saved me and I'm really grateful. I wasn't having a good feeling about them. So, prince in shining armor, may I know how to call you?" Why does her voice sounded so sexy? To all her compliments, I blushed playing with the tip of my braid. My shining armor was working clothes; just the usual social attire of office workers._

 _"My name is Anna. Nice to meet you, Elsa." I answered offering my hand._

 _"The pleasure is mine, Anna." Elsa firmly took my hand. Her hand was cold, but it felt nice. We locked eyes in the shaking, and it seemed that she was the only one in that crowded place. My heartbeat increased and my palm started to sweat. I retreated my hand, and she giggled again._

 _Everything about her was captivating. The way she talked, her gestures, her laugh. We kept chatting until late at night. Elsa told me she was there alone. She was having a similar problem as myself. A jerk, but not at work. She found out the person she was going out was cheating on her. I asked myself how could someone cheat on a pretty and funny person as Elsa. There was this incredibly chemistry between us, like we've known each other since forever._

 _After a couple of hours, we decided to leave the bar. We took a cab to my house, beacuse it was closer. On the way, our voices filled the air and our hands insisted to touch. When the taxi parked in front of my house, I reached my purse to get my wallet. But Elsa stopped me, alleging that because I paid for our drinks she would pay the ride. I tried to contest, but it was useless. So I thanked her for the great time and automatically hugged her. Elsa seemed a bit surprised, but she hugged me back. Then, I kissed her cheek. The luminosity in the backseat was dim, but I managed to see a tinge shade of pink on her cheeks. I don't know what happened to me that moment. I felt like if didn't ask that, I'd regret for my entire life._

 _"Elsa, do you want to come in?" My voice was strangely husky, but I was looking straight into her eyes. That deep blue eyes stared my own and seemed full of questions. I just nodded. Without saying a word, she got her wallet from her purse and paid the driver, while I looked for my house keys._

 _As soon as I closed the gate behind us, she turned to me. Somehow I knew what Elsa wanted to do, but she seemed too afraid to try. I leaned closer and she seemed relaxed with my approaching. Then, I gently embraced her and hid my face on her neck. My heart was drumming loud and I inhaled her scent. Her hands touched my back and a shiver crossed my entire body. I never was so sure of what I wanted. I raised my head and kissed her cheek, right on the corner of her lips. I felt a moan be trapped on her throat. This time, I gently rubbed my lips against hers. It was enough for her to understand it was okay. The next thing I remember was being pressed against the gate with tasteful lips locked on mine. It was like heaven. How can this woman be such a good kisser? Electricity ran throughout my body and I wanted more and more of Elsa. Our hungry kiss had to be interrupted due to lack of air. As we regained our breath, I took her hand and guided her to inside the house._

 _The house I live with parents is modest, though it can be considered a big one. I like to think I'm lucky to live in such comfy house. I guided her straight to my room. I doubt she paid attention on the way. We kissed again, and our next step was toward the bed. We were urgent to feel each other. It seemed like I've urged for her touches my entire life. Her unclothed body was perfect. And to feel it on mine was paradise._

"Elsa." I mumbled remembering. It resounded good in my voice. My eyes were still closed, but I felt her shifting.

"Yes...?" Her neck vibrated as a lazy husky voice left her mouth. I wondered if she remembered she was here. As I recall, we were indeed a bit drunk last night.

"Slept well?" My voice was muffled by the position I was in. I decided to keep talking, since she seemed to be awake. This time, she didn't move.

"Wonderfully. Thank you for asking, Anna." Her voice sounded more natural now. So, yes, Elsa remembered where she is. Ok. It is truth time now, I'm going to raise my head and open my eyes. Because maybe she is not as pretty as I remember. Either way, I had a perfect time last night.

I shifted positions again, so I could lean my body weight on my elbow and still be able to keep body contact. My other arm was still around her. I opened my eyes and what I saw stunned me more than yesterday. Her pale blonde hair was spread on my pillow, her eyes were closed displaying long blond eyelashes, her delicate snub nose inhaled peacefully, she had pale flecks spread over her cheeks and nose, her full lips now on skin color had a ghost of a smile. She looked at ease. And I felt I wanted fill her face with kisses. Without realizing, I was leaning my face towards hers. When I was really close, her eyes opened and expressive blue eyes stared at me. Before I could retreat, her lips captured mine and I melted over her. Elsa's both arms held me closer and we spun, changing positions.

"Good morning, sunshine." Elsa greeted licking her lips. The scene made me blush.

"Go.. Good morning." I'm not sure why I stuttered, but she somehow was intimidating. Elsa smiled wholeheartedly.

"I'm glad I stayed." She said leaning on me. "I was starting to panic thinking everything was a dream until you called me." Elsa placed her head on my shoulder. I just hugged her, and felt her bare back brushing my arms. We were still naked from last night.

"I'm glad you stayed too. Last night was wonderful." My sweet tone was sincere. Plus, I shouldn't tell her I had to remember she was here. I moved my hands to her back, caressing it.

"But, Anna, I have to tell you something." She started with a worried tone. Okay, that was a bit apprehensive. Would she tell me she is married? Maybe she is a murderer? Or that it was fun, but she had to go? Am I overreacting? I just hummed and waited the continuation. "I'm gay. Sorry for not telling you soon." She sounded really concerned. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Really?! I didn't notice that." As I couldn't stop laughing, she raised her head and stared me in confusion. "Elsa, the way you touched me last night told me you couldn't possibly be straight." With that, she sat up, hugging her own legs. I missed her touch already.

"Anna, please, you make me sound obvious. I worried for nothing." Elsa whined pouting. I sat up as well, and hugged her from behind, placing my chin on her shoulder. My bare chest touching her bare back made my heart race.

"I understand your concern, but it's okay. And here I was thinking you'd say you wanted to robber me or something." I thought I saw a deep blush on her cheeks with my joke. In what could she probably be thinking? "Actually, I don't care. I don't like tags. So if I like you, I like you, even if you are the same gender as me. And right now, all I can think is you." Yes, I can be cheesy. But my words were sincere.

"All I can think is you too." Elsa admitted to my excitement. So I kissed her neck, and she turned to face me, then I kissed her lips. But before we could start anything, our stomachs growled in sync.

"Maybe we should eat breakfast. Or we will faint without energy." I giggled. She nodded and prepared to sand up, while I stretched.

She put both legs off the edge of the bed, and raised both arms stretching her back. I observed she stand up and look for her underwear. Her pale skin and thin body made me remember each detail of the previous night. I grinned as I stood up, recalling the pleasure events that preceeded this morning.

 _We climbed the stairs up to my room bouncing on the walls, leaving a trace of shoes, clothes, and bags. I could barely find the correct way when we reached the second floor. When we finally arrived at our destination, only our undergarments were left. The realization of such surprised us for a short moment, but long enough for me to push her toward the bed. Elsa's body fell backwards, and it amazed me that her eyes vibrated trust. As soon as she hit my soft bed, she sat up and gabbed my hand, pulling me against her. Then, she touched my sides and leaned her head on my belly. I cupped her face bent down to kiss her lips. She slid he both hands upward my back and softly unclipped my bra. I felt a shiver down my spine, and I sincerely didn't know if it was because her hands were still a bit cold or if it was because it felt deliciously liberating. Elsa smiled over my lips when she heard the moan I vocalized as her hands slid down and her thumbs dug on my panties' edge. She was undressing me shamelessly, as I did to her all the way up here, leaving her only in her undies (god bless the dresses!), but I was too dizzy to understand the word 'embarrassment' at the moment. As the last piece of clothing was out of my body, I let myself fell on her, and we were half laid on the bed with me on top. We laughed at our silly actions and rolled to the centre of the furniture. Still with me on top, I sat on her hip and smoothed along my hands over her front. And Elsa gave me tiny cute moans. I moved to her tights and gazed at her fancy lingerie. Digging my fingers on it's laced edge, I pulled it with a bit of rush, I admit. But as soon as it was thrown to an unimportant direction, Elsa laced my body with her legs and I lost my balance, falling on her. And we fit. I didn't mattered how was the position, we fit. It was like we were made for each other. The feeling of her skin was better than I could ever imagine. We kissed again and her hands revealed to be incredibly skilled. But I had a few tricks myself. She teased me, and I teased her. She wanted to discover my soft spots, and I, hers. Words and laughs helped us to find them, still mostly because agent alcohol were helping._

Elsa's sweet voice filled my ears, bringing me back to the present moment. She was in front of me already in her expensive-looking lace lingerie. I focused on what she wanted to tell me, turning off the pleasant memories. Her presence this morning is a pleasure itself. I still can't believe such an attractive woman was so hooked by my simple person. "Anna, where is my dress?" Elsa repeated her question.

"Probably somewhere between the stairs and here." As I shrugged, her eyes widened.

"What?! Oh my god! We made a mess all over the way here! What if your parents...? Did they heard us? I don't even know what to do if I have to face them now..." Elsa started to pace around the room. I had told her some time in our steamy night I lived with my parents, I finally stand up and go to her.

"Calm down, Elsa." I hugged from behind. "They are not home. They are on a second honeymoon vacation. So, relax, okay?" I tried to put on a soothing tone. She just nodded. "But I can understand if you don't want to leave the room in your undies, though I have nothing against it... So I can go get your dress. Or do you want to borrow a change of clothes?" I suggested, releasing from the hug and turning her to face me.

"I... I guess a change won't do any harm." She stuttered, with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. I smiled at her and headed to my closet to find her something fair to her looks. She followed me after a while and found myself pulling a sweatpants to my hip. And then, a loose hoodie. "That looks comfortable. I'd like one, please?" She had a smug smile on her face, as she was leaning on the door frame.

"Yes, ma'am!" I laughed. With a similar smile, I watched her dress my comfortable clothes, still secretly marveled she liked these kind of clothes too. Maybe I was over-thinking about her looks.

After the two of us were fully dressed, we exited the room already looking for our belongings. My skirt was between the top of the stairs and the room door; her dress was halfway the stairs and my button up white blouse was near it; my tallier was on the bottom of the stairs; our purses were on a drawer, they were poorly thrown there by me in the heat of the kissing and I sincerely hoped that none of the picture frames cracked with the impact; and our shoes were spread over the way from the entrance to the stairs. After we collected our stuff, I placed her dress on a store paper bag and we moved towards the kitchen. I made us pancakes with orange juice, and Elsa spent the whole process trying to help me or leaned over the counter. It was amazing how the talk flowed smoothly even after we sobered up. My heart was overjoyed, it was the happiest moment of my life until now. And because she stayed for a late lunch and an early dinner, the day couldn't have been more perfect. We cuddled, and kissed, and the long make out sessions left her sheepish. After spending a day with her, I discovered Elsa had a spicy sense of humor, the aura of authority was stronger when she was sober, even if she wanted to look easy-going, and she did everything with such grace I felt I was a walking disaster. Also, unlike me who is a single daughter, Elsa had two younger brothers, Kristoff, who was one year younger, and Olaf, who was eighteen years younger. Sometime after 8pm we parted with a hot kiss and a promise to keep in touch.

In fact, we did kept in touch. Elsa texted me "good night", and I texted her "good morning". Our text messaging extended to small phone calls, and fast meet-ups for coffee-grabbing. By Saturday night, we decided on a discreet bar for the night's entertainment. During the week, on our coffee sessions, we shared personal information. Elsa manages an ice factory with her brother Kristoff; she dealt with the finances and he dealt with the product's quality. They provided filtered ice to various restaurants, markets, and etc. Her parents wanted her to work for the government, but she decided to help her brother with his dream. I was quite impressed by it, it was so eligible of her. So young and already running their own business. On my side, I worked as a simple office lady on an accounting office, though it was a big one. It was would be a nice place to work if it wasn't for my jerk of coworker Hans. He liked to boss around even though he did the same job as me. I should thank him later, because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met Elsa in the first place. Which reminds me I also should thank Elsa's ex girlfriend for the same reason, for being an ass (and cheat on her with her personal trainer).

The small phone calls became great ones, and fast meet-ups grew into slow dinners, and sometimes even lunches. When my parents returned from their vacation, I introduced them to Elsa. It was love at first sight! Really, I even felt jealousy over my own parents! It was 'Elsa' here, 'Elsa' there; 'when Elsa will come dinner with us?'; 'Elsa', 'Elsa', 'Elsa'. One day, when we spent a whole week without see each other, I burst out "stop annoying my girlfriend! I miss her! Come nag her on another time!". She didn't ever censured me about the language. After this day, we were officially girlfriends. This word was a bit forbidden because of her previous relationship, and I didn't wanted to push the subject. But she was so happy about it I almost regretted not doing it. A couple of weeks passed, and I would be meeting her family for the first time.

It was a sunny sunday and Elsa had spent the night at my home. We even stopped our intimacy early to be able to wake up on time the next day. I was so nervous I could feel my tummy turning nonstop, and for the first time in forever I got inclined to believe I was developing gastritis. Sparring a moment of thought, all the free time we had we shared between the two of us. Elsa have her own apartment, but she prefers to come over claming here is more 'homey'. I had been on her apartment as well, which is big and sofisticated. There are pictures of her family spread over, but I am always so focused on Elsa I don't even pay much attention to them. So, on that warm sunday noon, we hop on her car and drove to the peacefull healthy neighbohood Elsa's parents lived in. And I wished I had paid more attention to those family pictures.

The house was a big single-story construction, with glass fence and a pretty gardened front-yard. Concrete colored squares led the way up to the entrance through the trimmed grass. There was a veranda decorated with flowers and wooden chairs on the side of the house and I could not see where it ended. When the two of us were halfway through the colored square patch, a voice screamed Elsa's name from inside the house. A pale-blond haired boy ran out the front door straight to Elsa, attaching his thin body on hers.

"Heey, easy there, dear Snowman," Elsa reprehended softly. She told me once she called her brother Olaf like that because he really loves building one. "Today we have a visitor."

"It's her?! Wow! She is pretty!" He looked at me on his sister's side, holding hands. "Hi, Anna, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"How cute! He even knows my name!" I squealed at his cuteness, and then knelt down and spread open my arms, indicating he could give me a hug.

"Of course!" He shamelessly turned to me, encircling his arms around my neck. "Every time she visits, she talks about how amazing you are and..."

"Okay. That's enough. Let's go inside, yes?" Elsa interrupted him, blushing, and it only increased my curiosity.

Elsa took Olaf by the hand and lead the way toward the house. I followed them inside through the front door and an ample living-room greeted me. On the couches on my right side I could see a middle-aged couple engaged on a lively talk with a big blonde guy on the couch which the back facing me in my current position. Olaf released himself from his sister's grasp and ran toward the couple.

"Mom, dad! Elsa's girlfriend is so pretty! And she gave me a warm hug!" I giggled at the happiness of his voice. He was such a honest boy. I liked him already.

"Oh really?" The mother faked amusement as she looked at my direction. She was pretty and looked like an older Elsa with light brown hair. Elsa approached me, grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers, and guided me to near the couches.

"This is Anna, my girlfriend. Anna, these are my family." Elsa started pointing. "My mother; my father; my little brother Olaf; and my not so little younger brother Kristoff." Kristoff was the big guy I couldn't see the face before. As soon as our eyes met, they both widened. Recognition flooded me with old memories and I wondered if this was some kind of joke.

"Feisty pants!"

"Kristoff!" We interjected at the same time. Everyone looked at us interrogatively. "Oh my god! I can't believe your Kristoff was 'the' Kristoff!" And I started to laugh in a maniac-ish way. It was out of my league to be able to control it.

"Woah! Who knew little feisty pants Anna would be Elsa's new girlfriend!" And he laughed as well. Elsa was looking like she had missed something, and it obviously pissed her.

"Now that you say it..." The mother started. Her tone of looking back to the past made me stop the almost hysterical laugh. On my side, Elsa shifted as if something had finally made sense.

"You mean... That girl you couldn't stop talking about on 9th grade?" The incredulity was stamped on her voice. Then, she turned to me. "Anna, what about 'the' Kristoff?"

I pondered fast if I should tell her that. She asked, but maybe she wouldn't like the answer... Taking a deep breath, I decided upon telling it. "Kristoff was my first love. We studied at the same school and I used to follow him with my eyes. As he was two grades ahead, I could only seen him on the hallways during the breaks. Well, it wasn't that hard to find info about him. Finally, one year both of our classes had to get together for the project for the annual festival. We ended up talking with each other and we matched, but never went beyond greeting on hallways." Elsa couldn't hide her disbelief on my telling. "And he had this overprotective older sister. She was always calling on him, always near. She had that queen aura and had a couple of girl friends who looked like princesses. She seemed to be very demanding and I used to think she was annoying and boring. Because of her, I couldn't enjoy my crush very much. But when he went to high school, I had to move to another place because of my parents' work and never heard of him again. I mean, until now." Huh, maybe I said too much. And realization took in. "Oh my god. You are the sister!" Me and my big mouth...

Elsa was livid. So pale her ice-blue eyes stood out even more. What I said was that too shocking? "Elsa, love, are you ok?" I asked worried to the bones. Elsa brushed her face with both hands, then run a hand through her hair.

"I.. I'm good. I just need some fresh water."This being said, she walked to a passage I assume lead to the kitchen. Her reaction told me she was not okay. I looked back at Kristoff.

"Elsa had her own problems when she was a teen. And she and Kristoff always were very close." Said a male voice I didn't know. It was the father talking for the first time since I arrived.

"I liked you too, Anna. At that time. I used to talk about you a lot, but never had the courage to approach you. The school festival was my opportunity. And I liked you even more after that. But as you said, you moved out, and we never saw each other until now." Kristoff explained. Everything made sense now. I needed to find Elsa, right now.

"Olaf, show the way to the kitchen to Anna here. And come back afterwards." Ordered the mother. The boy then ran to me, grabbed my hand and dragged me over that passage. In a blink of an eye, I found myself in a neat kitchen, with an Elsa leaning on the counter. Olaf giggled and ran back to the living-room. Elsa had a thoughtful expression.

"Elsa..."

"You never told me that story." She cut me. Her dry tone worried me.

"Because it was unnecessary. This happened so long ago." Besides, I don't like to talk about the people I used to romantically like to the one I am currently liking.

"But they say we never forget the first love. And you said I was annoying and boring. Are you sure you like me?" Elsa was getting emotional and the last sentence sounded a bit resented. It devastated me.

"It is true, Elsa. But not like this. I once liked him romantically, but this is past. The one I love now is you. I love you, Elsa. And I want to be with you, and only you. I didn't know you at that time. And I didn't even related those memories with you." My feverish tone starlet her. Then, I took her hands and tenderly kissed her knuckles, making her blush.

"Oh, Anna. I love you too." And she embraced me softly. "There was this thing I never told anyone." Woah, a deep secret from my dear Elsa. At the same time I wanted to know, it terrified me. "Not even Kristoff, because I knew he would give up on this for me." Elsa looked into my eyes and I saw a seriousness I only see on spacial occasions. "I have this 'thing' for red-heads because my first love was a red-headed girl. But it wasn't an ordinary one. I ended up liking the same girl as my brother. I had already noticed the girl on the hallways. I liked how lively she was, how she was always smiling and full of energy. But I couldn't say anything because I was still trying to accept I liked girls to begin with. And one day, Kris spent the whole way home talking about the cute red-head he had seen, and when he showed me during a break, I knew I had to keep to myself the fact that we liked the same person." Elsa seemed so emotionally attached with this. Maybe she wasn't totally over her first crush. Wait, she liked the same girls as Kristoff, and he said a while ago he... Oh my! "I didn't recognize you, because, well, we were young indeed. I never expected you to be her. Never..." Elsa sounded desperate for my approval, or understanding. My heart was beating fast at this unexpected confession.

"Elsa, this is so pretty. Thank you for loving me so much. We just need to focus on the now, and future. I love you so much more now than I used to dislike you then. And I want to be with you everyday of my life." And I leaned upward to kiss her. I just needed to feel her warm. This story was too amazing to simply let it go.

"This sounded like a proposal, Anna." Elsa giggled.

"Interpret it the way you feel like to." I grinned back.

After this, the two of us walked back to the living-room. Elsa was more relaxed and was even able to make a few jokes about the situation. But she never mentioned she also like me that one time a long ago. The lunch went incredibly better than I expected. We chatted a lot more before Elsa drive me back home. And I was sure her parents liked me as much as my parents likes her.

End?


End file.
